worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebula Class
Background The Nebula-class was a type of Federation starship that was in service in Starfleet during the second half of the 24th century. Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Explorer Medium Cruiser Class: Nebula Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 750 Passengers: upto 9,800 on a short term basis MDC BY LOCATION: (1B) Saucer Section 50,000 (1C) Bridge 3,000 (1D) Battle Bridge 2,000 (1) Engineeering Section 45,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (96) 500 ea (3) Main Hanger 12,000 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 24,000 ea (4) Impulse Engine 5,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 50 ea Large Airlocks (6) 200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 100 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 25 Type X/200 Phaser Arrays (2) 2,500 ea Type X/100 Phaser Arrays (1) 1,000 ea Type X/50 Phaser Arrays (2) 500 ea Photon Torpedo Launcher (3) 500 Modular Equipment Pod Roll Bar 9,000 Modular Equipment Pod 10,000 (5) Shields 16,000 per side (96,000 total) AR - 15 Armour - Stops Type IV Phasers and Mk 4 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. If the Saucer Section manages to detach then it will have minimal ability to function with only the 2 Type X/200 phasers and 2 type X/50 Phasers and 1 photon Torpedo Launcher, and only impulse engines. 1B - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer section will render all systems in teh saucer section inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. Full control can be maintained by the enigineering section however from the battle bridge. The ship will however lose both Type X/200 phasers, 2 Type X/50 Phasers and 1 photon Torpedo Launcher as well as many of the primary Science labs, stellar cartography and main medical. 1C - Destroying hte Bridge will automatically switch control to the battle bridge in the engineering section. ONce control is established in teh battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be marginally affected. 1D - Destroying the battle bridge will rednre the ship effective inoperable except in minimal ways form main engineeering. -5 to strike and dodge and all melee attacks are reduced by half. This will be in addition to any penalties from losing the primary sensors arrays. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main or secondary hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 2, and each seecondary hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by 1. If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 5.75 Warpdrive: Cruise Warp 6 (0. Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9 (0. Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.4 (0. Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 442m Height: 130m Width: 318m Weight: 3,309,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type X/200 Phaser Array (2,1 dorsal, 1 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 3d6x100+200 RATE OF FIRE: single blasts of bursts equal to gunners attacks (x15 damage maxmium) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Type X/100 Phaser Array (1 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d4x100+200 per single blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts of bursts equal to gunners attacks (x15 damage maxmium) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Type X/50 Phaser Array (2, 1 right, 1 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x100+100 per single blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts of bursts equal to gunners attacks (x15 damage maxmium) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (1 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 6d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 4 single shots per melee or 1 volleys of up to 10 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 180 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike in single fire mde, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 22 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 5 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 15 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +15% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level thermal imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +15% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 6 Shuttlepods, 12 Personnel Shuttles, 2 Cargo Shuttles, Auxiliary Craft - 1 Captain's Yacht, Several Workpods and Large EVA Suits Modular Equipment Pods Sensor - Increases Sensor capabilities to that of a sovereign class. Weapon - Add 8 Photon Torpedo Tubes Forward Firing, 300 torpedoes carried REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia Star Trek The Next Generation Technical Manual DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/